Holiday on ship!
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: The Raimon are going to holiday on curies ship! But one big secret thing they don't know about this ship are.. It's full of spies and one enemy that gonna destroy the world!..Will Inazuma eleven and the TNSAS save the world or will it be too late? Come in the fun drama adventure that waiting for us to go! OC opened!


Star: Hello! *smiled*

Usagi: I wish you stop forcing me into this!

Star: Or you will be blackmailed

Usagi: *glared at Star*

Endou: So what is it this time?

Star: That's a secret

Gouenji: Do you know what is it,Cea?

Ceality: *shacked her head* No

Star: I thought it nice to let people use their oc _Because I can't be bother to do it and there are lots of spare rooms._

Fudou: Yeah,sure you just being nice

Star: *glared at Fudou*

Kazemaru: Oc? What's that?

Endou: It is your Hs?

Usagi: No

Star: Inazuma eleven cast and Inazuma eleven oc please leave the room:

Inazuma eleven cast and oc: Ok *left*

Usagi: Wait,*walked over to the door* I see you people stay here *noticed the gang* -.-

Inazuma eleven: *turned scared*

Usagi: *kicked them* Now they gone

Star: **Here is the rules:**

**1. You are allow to submit more then 1 oc - the maxim is 5**

**2. If you want your oc to be a spy then you are allow 1 person to be a spy however they will not be in top set because you know why,well you didn't create and other reason - Sorry I'm rlly rubbish at this TT^TT**

**3. First 10 people want be a spy will be a spy**

**4. Complete this form.**

**5. Don't follow the rules I will be your worst nightmare**

**6. If your oc is 12 years old or younger then that then you must name,ages also what they look like too (just in case) the family of their family. **

**Here is the rooms:**

**A (boys,blue):**

**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50**

**B (boys,blue):**

**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50**

**C(girls,purple):**

**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50**

**D(girls,purple):**

**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50**

**Here is the Inazuma eleven and oc's room:**

**You can use the empty room so that you don't have to be annoyed someone if you like ^^**

**Damn it! I forget to tell you that only 4 people are allow in one room,man I'm stupid!**

**Boys: A**

**1 - Midorikawa,Yamikage Blaze,****Onodera Kuro** and Gouenji -FULL

**2 - Shishido,Suzuno**

**3 - Sain,Kidou**

**4 - Tachimukai,Kabeyama**

**5 - Hijikata,Megane**

**6 - Endou,Dylan**

**7 - Sakuma,Tsunami**

**8 - Valtinas,Ichinose**

**9 - Hanga,Genda**

**10 - Mac,Kakuma**

**11 - Kuriamatsu,Tobitaka**

**12 - Mark,Torue**

**13 - Kazemaru,Toramaru**

**14 -****Yuzuro**,Jezz,Kagaya and Fidio - **FULL**

**15 - Kogure,Hidetoshi**

**16 - Hiroto,Rococo**

**17 - Shourinji,Someoka**

**18 - Fubuki,Haruya**

**19 - Fudou,Kageno,****Nezu Mikami**

**20 - Domon,Max**

**21 - Gola,Lilonali**

**22 - Brainieo,Eealid**

**23 - Timom,Jeticka**

**24 - Athert,Jaiku**

**25 - Momone,Nice**

**26 - Eleania,Meales**

**27 - Mouiie,Bolt**

**28 - Taikioe,Nick,Edgar**

**29 - Aphrodi,****Saginuma**

******30 - Shark,**

******31 -**

**Girls: D**

**1 - Chinya ,Sarooh**

**2 - Kino , Usagi, Honda Yumiko**

**3 - Enima,Demi**

**4 - Eansill, Rouikas,Suzukiyama Hotaru**

**5 - Sarah,Carotore**

**6 - Poppet,Natsumi**

**7 - Salsa,****Mycella,**Yu-gi

**8 - Zuioe,Soaillamoit**

**9 - Ceality,Gouenji Axelia and ****Angel Starling**

**10 - Emo heart,Lola**

**11 - Rika,Gainto**

**12 - Enerna-Lu,Ninnia**

**13 - Sonaleti,Nina**

**14 - Vive,Emma**

**15 - Chio-il,****Mikoto**

**16 - Unier,Fuyuka**

**17 - Jumiei,****Azumi, Haruka**

**18 - Kailitin,Bianic**

**19 - Umi,Haruna,****Nene Mikami**

**20 - Jodie,Fleania**

**21 - Sillona,Yosei**

**22 - Ellis,Kuki**

**23 - Hinata,Chloe**

**24 - Chazelo,Nicole**

**25 - Touko,****Miyuki**

**26 - Gaga,Uie**

**27 - Star, Suzume,Roze and ****Koyuki -** **FULL**

**28 - Alex,Bubbles,**

**29 - Banous, Amy,**

**30 - Trisant,Fiona,**

**31 - Paleo,Palot**

**32 - Himieko,Dianeo**

**33 -**

**Spy group:****Low,C Low,B Low,A Med,C Med,B Med,A**

**Here is the form you need to fill up:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Spy Group (if he/she a spy):**

**Age:**

**DOB (date of birthday):**

**Fear:**

**Personality****:**

**Family:**

**Love intersect (Gouenji taken):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Room numbers:**

**Room mates:**

**Looks:**

**Style of clothes:**

**Addition information:**

**I know my oc's name is weird name and btw some oc was made when I was like 8 or 7 years old**

**Oc from different author:**

**Nene Mikami and Nezu Mikami (spy,Med B) from Green Apple Mochi**

**Miyuki (spy,Med B) from Gumigirl123**

**Angel Starling (spy,Med A),Goku Starling from Princess of flames**

** Gouenji Axelia from Chin Suginei **

**Azumi, Haruka (Spy, Med B) from I'm going crazy**

**Honda Yumiko from hetainazumapony**

**Unemori Star and Kagaya,Suzukiyama Roze,Kuroki Jezzaki and Suzume from StarlikeShadow**

**Ushiromiya Mycella (Spy, Med A) and Mikoto (Miki) from xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx**

**Mangekyo Koyuki and Mangekyo Yuzuro from starlikeshadow's friend**

**Yamikage Blaze from starlikeshadow's friend**

**Onodera Kuro from other**

**Suzukiyama Hotaru from other**

**Hey people out there! Can you please... You don't have to do it but if you like to do it. Spread the world about this fic? More oc coming soon... Bye bye :D**

**NOW! I decided to start the story - the oc is still opened!**


End file.
